


Simply Scrumptious

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Image, Community: daily_deviant, Cross-Generation Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-War, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Slash, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Maybe it's the lack of stress, maybe it's actually having a life, but Severus Snape is surprised to find that, after the war, he's gaining weight. He's even more surprised to find that he likes it...
Relationships: Horace Slughorn/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Daily Deviant





	Simply Scrumptious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleFluffyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/gifts).



> Thank you to M for the beta. ♥ Written for **purplefluffycat** 's prompt 29 from Deviant's Banging Birthday.

Severus woke slowly, his rising erection drawing his hand before he even opened his eyes. He took a moment to run his hand over his belly, convex for the first time in his life. His fingers carded through the hair beneath his navel as they continued lower to wrap around his cock. 

He wasn't exactly sure when he'd started putting on weight. After his stint in St Mungo's, surely, as he'd hardly been able to eat at all while his throat was healing. 

Perhaps during his convalescence at Hogwarts, waited on hand and foot by both house-elves and staff alike. Minerva, once they'd had a most painful conversation, became an even greater friend than he could have imagined.

Then there was Horace. Ever after a piece of celebrity, he'd taken to sharing stories with whoever would listen about Severus's bravery and Slytherin cunning. 

He also came bearing gifts from Honeydukes finest chocolates to French wine and pastries.

And the way he looked at Severus...Severus gave his cock a firm stroke. He enjoyed a leisurely wank as much as the next man but he was quite certain, with little effort, he might convince Horace to help him scratch a long-ignored itch. 

One hand firmly wrapped around himself, Severus used the other to tease his nipples before sucking two fingers into his mouth, picturing himself spread on Horace's no-doubt luxurious bed, silk—no, velvet beneath him, broad hands feeding him Cognac-soaked strawberries before stroking him to completion.

Severus's breath caught as he came suddenly, spilling over his fingers and splattering the curve of his belly.

He lay panting, smearing the sticky fluid over his damp skin. Yes, a mutually beneficial arrangement was just what he needed.

^^^

As luck would have it, opportunity to put his plan into action presented itself at breakfast the following day. Severus timed his arrival so he could sit next to Horace just as platters of food appeared on the table.

He piled his plate high, indulging in a full English as well as a large bowl of fruit. He let out a soft moan as he bit into a piping hot sausage and was pleased to see Horace turn his head in Severus's direction.

"You're looking well this morning, Severus." Horace raised his glass of juice in his direction—liberally dosed with vodka, if Severus's nose didn't betray him. "Being well-fed seems to agree with you."

Severus suppressed a smirk and took a bite of tomato before responding. "I'd not thought it of myself some years ago but I do believe you're correct."

Horace's eyes widened slightly as he watched Severus lick his lips before popping a strawberry into his mouth. 

"It would be my pleasure to take you to some of my favourite restaurants, Severus. One of the best five-star restaurants in London has a wizard as their sous chef. One of my own, Stuart Craggy, though he was before your time."

Nearly there, Severus thought to himself. Who would have imagined it was so easy?

"The name rings a bell." Severus speared the last piece of sausage and chewed it slowly, Horace's eyes on him the whole time. "I do have business in Diagon Alley on Saturday."

"Marvellous!" Horace exclaimed. "I shall make a reservation. Eight o'clock?"

Severus wiped his mouth on his napkin and stood. "I look forward to it."

^^^

Dinner was a fine experience, Severus had to admit. Wine flowed freely alongside course after course of delectable fare: grilled oysters, black truffle risotto, grilled leeks and veal, and finishing with a dark chocolate Chantilly and clementine leaf millefeuille.

"Magnificent," Horace said, taking the last bite of his pumpkin tart. "I must send my compliments to the chef."

Severus finished the last of his wine, feeling pleasantly full, slightly tipsy and ready to push things further along. "It's a shame we've got to head back to Hogwarts."

At this, Horace's eyes twinkled. "I'll let you in on a little secret, Severus."

"Yes?"

"I have a close friend with a flat in London. I often stay for the evening when Apparation seems too much trouble. Easy enough to head back to school in the morning once I've had my beauty sleep." He chuckled lightly and smoothed his moustache.

"I would hate to intrude—" Severus began but Horace held up his hand.

"Oh, he's travelling at the moment so we won't be intruding." Horace looked as if he wanted to say more to try to convince Severus. He had an eager, hungry look about him and Severus decided there was no sense wasting more time when he felt just as eager.

"It seems you've thought of everything, Horace." Severus allowed himself a smirk. "Shall we?"

^^^

They Apparated from a darkened street around the corner from the restaurant straight into the quiet flat.

"You've been teasing me all evening, haven't you?" Horace said, tugging Severus closer, his hands immediately running up and down the slight curves at either side of his waist. "Oh, you're absolutely edible."

Severus allowed himself to be pressed to the door, Horace's whiskers rough on his neck as he nipped at his throat. He reached between them and palmed Horace's cock through his trousers, thrilling at the feel of another man's arousal after many years of feeling only his own.

"Let me see you, Severus," Horace murmured. "I simply must."

"Is there a bed in this place?" Severus asked as he squeezed Horace's length. 

"Of course." Horace seemed reluctant to let Severus go and Apparated them into another room. 

Though not as hedonistic as Severus had imagined when he first pictured himself in Horace's bed, clearly the owner of the flat was a man with taste. A dark duvet was quickly thrown aside to reveal soft cotton sheets.

Easily cleaned, Severus thought, rubbing his hand over the fabric.

Horace shrugged out of his coat and began unbuttoning his shirt, so Severus did the same. 

"Let me," Horace said, a bit hoarsely, when Severus reached for his belt.

Arms out wide, Severus bit the inside of his cheek as Horace undid his belt, pulled down the zip, and slowly tugged his trousers down to his ankles. His broad, rough hands ran up Severus's legs, squeezing his arse before pressing his face to Severus's pants-covered prick.

"Delightful." He inhaled deeply before tugging Severus's pants down as well. 

"You know, Severus," Horace continued, his fingers wrapping around the base of Severus's cock, his breath warm on Severus's skin, "I find you terribly attractive as you are but if you were to gain another stone I think I might lose my head completely." And with that, he sucked Severus fully into his mouth, as hungry and eager as any man could be.

Severus reached for his head, bringing his belly flush to Horace's forehead, and began to thrust into his mouth.

Was there any pleasure greater than a quality blow job? Perhaps an enthusiastic rimming. He imagined someone with an oral fixation such as Horace would be a master in that as well. 

Severus closed his eyes and lost himself in the bliss of Horace's talented mouth, coming in several thick bursts as Horace greedily swallowed every drop.

Breathless and sated, Severus flopped back onto the bed, opening his eyes only after Horace settled beside him, his hands roaming over Severus's bare skin. He dipped his head to tease one of Severus's nipples while he splayed a hand over the swell of Severus's stomach beneath his navel.

Severus reached blindly for Horace's length, hot and heavy against his thigh. That it was larger than he'd imagined was a pleasant surprise indeed.

After only a few strokes, Severus pulled his hand away as Horace seemed to prefer thrusting against his hip, panting harshly as he neared completion. He gripped the soft flesh at Severus's waist, squeezing and tugging, before grunting as he came against Severus's side.

"I dare say I could use a bit of a rest before exploring you further," Horace said, his voice heavy with both drowsiness and desire. "In the kitchen, I believe you'll find a very fine brandy and a fresh pear tart if you would like a bite to eat while I regain my strength."

As tempting as that sounded, Severus lay his hand over Horace's on his still quite full stomach. "Perhaps afterward," he murmured, shutting his eyes.


End file.
